The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to display of video content on electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable a user to perceive visual representations of information by successively displaying image frames on a display panel. For example, image frames may be successively displayed to enable a user to perceive video content. In some embodiments, video content may be captured by an image sensor, for example, in a video camera. More specifically, the image sensor may generate video content data by periodically capturing digital representations of the video content as image frames, for example at 24 Hz. An image source may then process the video content data to generate display image data. The electronic display may then successively display image frames based at least in part on the display image data.
Some electronic displays may have a fixed refresh rate, such as 60 Hz. Accordingly, the image source may generate display image data to enable compatibility with a variety of electronic displays, including fixed refresh rate displays. More specifically, the image source may generate the display image data such that it includes image frames that can be displayed at a desired refresh rate equal to the fixed refresh rate (e.g., 60 Hz). For example, the image source may use telecine pulldown techniques to convert video content data into image frames that can be displayed at the desired refresh rate.
To help illustrate, when the capture rate is 24 Hz and the fixed refresh rate is 60 Hz, the image source may utilize telecine 3:2 pulldown to generate display image data with image frames that can be displayed at 60 Hz. For example, when the video content data includes a first and a second image frame captured at 24 Hz, the image source may generate display image data that enables an electronic display with a fixed 60 Hz refresh rate to display the first image frame three times at 60 Hz followed by the second image frame two times at 60 Hz. However, since writing each image frame to a display panel generally consumes electrical power, the manner with which the image frames are displayed (e.g., refresh rate) may affect electrical power consumption of an electronic display, particularly when the electronic display has a variable refresh rate.